Walkthrough:The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask/Baltro/The Moon
---- Arrival in Termina — Southern Swamp and Woodfall Temple — Snowhead Province and Snowhead Temple — Great Bay and Great Bay Temple — Ikana Valley and Stone Tower Temple — The Moon ---- I highly recomend having consumed a bottle of Chateau Romani purchased from the Milk Bar before entering the Moon, or having a bottle with you. Because the three day cycle has stopped, the unlimited magic power will last Link until the end of the game. This makes using items like Light Arrows and the Fierce Deity's Mask much less wasteful. The Moon is the fifth and final dungeon of Majora's Mask. In this dungeon, Link trades away his masks while gaining the single most powerful one and fights the evil entity Majora. Link summons the Four Giants with the Oath to Order, and they protect Clock Town and ultimately Termina from the destruction that would have been caused by the Moon. Majora discards Skull Kid, stating "A puppet that can no longer be used is mere garbage. This puppet's role has just ended...". With these words, Majora's Mask flies up into the Moon through its mouth. Link follows quickly, and finds himself on a grassy plane broken by a single tree in the center. At the tree, Link finds five Lunar Children, each wearing a mask representing a previous boss. Speaking to any of the children, they will ask Link if he wants to play a game of "hide-and-seek". Link obliges and the child he is speaking to will ask him for masks. Depending on what child it is, the number of masks needed will alter. Moon dungeons ]] Odolwa dungeon The child represing Odolwa will ask for one mask, and take Link to a mini-dungeon in which he must fly across an open room as Deku Link using Deku Flowers. A Piece of Heart is available by flying to the northeast corner of the room. After successfully navigating the room, Link will meet the child in a second room, where he will admit defeat and ask for another mask. He will thank Link for his generosity, and lead him out of the dungeon back into the Moon. Goht dungeon For the Goht dungeon, the Lunar Child will ask for two masks, and take link to a dungeon where Link must roll as Goron Link on narrow platforms, hitting opened treasure chests straight on so as to turn 90 degrees. Beware the neon circles on the floor, as these will transport Link back to the start. After successfully beating the first portion, Link can continue rolling dangerously to reach a Piece of Heart, or he can stop and walk to a midway point where he can roll straight at the door containing the child. The child will ask Link for two more masks, and transport Link back outside. Gyorg dungeon The Gyorg dungeon will need three masks for entry, and will require Link to navigate a series of pipes by swimming as Zora Link. Going a wrong way will end Link up at a dead end where he will have to return to the beginning again. To get to the Piece of Heart, swim left, left, right, and left. To get to the child, swim left, left, right, right. The child will take three masks at the end this time, and once again warp Link back to the Moon. Twinmold dungeon To enter the Twinmold dungeon, Link must give up a large sum of four masks to the child. Inside this dungeon, Link must battle his way through a series of enemies. In the first room, there is a fire-breathing Dinalfos. In the next room, Link will see a Gossip Stone. These have been scattered throughout the dungeons to provide information on any missing masks. If Link has already sacrificed his Mask of Truth or simply does not have it, he needn't bother with the stones. In the third room, Link fights another Garo Master. Hookshot to the chest containing arrows to get to the next room. In the fifth room, Link will fight an Iron Knuckle. Using Light Arrows, he is very easy to defeat. After he is defeated, a chest containing Bombchus will appear. Link must time releasing his Bombchu to get it to explode on top of the ceiling to reveal a frozen switch he must hit with a Fire Arrow. In the next room, there is a Piece of Heart in the chest, and Link must again use his Bombchus to blow up the wall to reach the child. Majora battle (Mask · Incarnation · Wrath) If Link has given away all twenty masks, leaving him with only his transformation masks, the Majora child will ask Link to play a game of "good guys versus bad guys". The child will comment that Link has no masks left, and will grant him the Fierce Deity's Mask, which will enable him to defeat Majora within seconds. Link will be transported to the final boss room, and will have a moment to equip the Fierce Deity's mask, and his boss remains will dislodge themselves from him and attached themselves to the wall. Majora's Mask will then dislodge itself from the wall, and begin to attack Link. ---- Arrival in Termina — Southern Swamp and Woodfall Temple — Snowhead Province and Snowhead Temple — Great Bay and Great Bay Temple — Ikana Valley and Stone Tower Temple — The Moon ---- Majora's Mask/Baltro 6